


Virtue Has Its Reward

by rabidsamfan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Comfort, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is used to waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtue Has Its Reward

Waiting for rescue was not the hardest part. Nor was the heat. The siege of Kandahar had taught me patience. No, the worst was watching Holmes pace back and forth, blaming himself for our predicament, trying again and again to find a way out of the rusty confines of the abandoned water tank. He trusted Lestrade to find us, "eventually" -- but eventually was taking far too long for an addict who had neither his tobacco nor his drugs to sustain him.

As the day turned into night and the night into morning, he turned at last to me for comfort, wrapping his arms around and pressing his forehead against my chest. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

I touched a kiss to his sweat-dampened hair. "I'm not."

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to a very nice [piece of art](http://elfkin.deviantart.com/gallery/29238055#/d2pg9wf) by pennies-for-eyes and originally posted [here](http://holmeswatson09.livejournal.com/552377.html?thread=6582713#t6582713).


End file.
